Agnes Manners (Criminal Case)
Agnes Manners is the villainess of "A Tudor Murder", case #11 of Criminal Case: Travel in Time, the 6th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date May 23, 2019). She was the owner of the Mangy Lion tavern in 1515 England. The T.I.M.E team mistakenly arrived in the time period while attempting to locate Leonardo da Vinci, resulting in them stumbling onto the murder of Queen Catherine of Aragon, who was found bludgeoned to death in the royal palace. After learning from beggar Dudley that Catherine often went to the Mangy Lion, the player and Nebet went to investigate, in the process encountering Agnes and informing her about Catherine's death. Agnes expressed shock at the news, but claimed that Catherine never came to the Mangy Lion. After her claim was found to be a lie, Agnes confessed that the queen was a frequent visitor to her tavern and loved the establishment, while also stating that Catherine wanted her visits to the tavern kept secret as a means of escaping the vain royalty she lived in and suggesting that her husband, King Henry VIII, were responsible for killing the queen. Later on, though, Agnes was revealed to be responsible for defacing a portrait of the queen, revealing when confronted that she did so due to Catherine's extensive complaints about her tavern. Later on, evidence was found that also revealed another secret: Agnes was responsible for attacking and killing the queen. Catherine was approached in Mangy Lion by French musketeer Alexandre Devereaux, who was an envoy for King Francis hoping to convince Catherine to assist in forming a truce between England and France. Agnes, who had two sons killed during the war, was enraged at the possibility of a truce, and confronted Catherine while delivering hot cross buns to the palace. The confrontation culminated in the evil Agnes killing Catherine, striking her in the head with a morning star mace. Catherine's right ear was torn off by Agnes' attack, with the smallpox scar cream she left on the severed ear serving as evidence (among other clues) to her guilt. When confronted by the player and Nebet, Agnes eventually confessed to killing the queen, claiming she did so to protect her country and rebuffing Catherine's death bed denial of colluding with Alexandre. After Nebet revealed that Catherine truly had rejected Alexandre's offer to join in the truce, Agnes was brought to face King Henry for her crime. While standing before an outraged Henry, a fearful Agnes once more attempted to justify her actions by revealing her belief that Catherine was plotting to betray England. After stating that Agnes still had no right to murder Catherine for her perceived treachery, King Henry ordered Agnes to be placed in the Tower of London dungeon to await her ultimate sentence. Quotes *"Aaaaooowwwww... you got me, Guard name. I murdered Her Majesty! But I did it for England's sake! (Nebet: "How would killing the queen help England?") Because Catherine were a dirty traitor! She were havin' secret meetings with a French musketeer in me tavern, whispering about a truce and such nonsense! Guard name, I lost two sons at the hands of French soldiers, and she was talking about forgiving them? My dead sons deserved more respect from their queen is what I told her, when I made me hot cross bun delivery to the palace this mornin'! And then - I just knew what to do! I grabbed a morning star that were lyin' in the throne room, and bashed her with it! Before dying, she denied plotting with that Frenchie. But I knew it were all lies! She were going to betray my boys. My boys who DIED for their country!" (Agnes' confession to murdering Queen Catherine of Aragon) Category:2010s Category:Deceiver Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Redhead Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested